Wait so it's NOT pocketed monstrosities?
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon. And Plutia for the last time,it's not Pocketed Monstrosities. Now join us, as we fight our way to be the very best, like no one ever was. All while dealing with an overly energetic Mew and whatever else Lord Helix de idea to thow at us. (Happy 20th anniversary Pokémon) (on haitus)
1. Chapter 1: Bridged Reality

Okay… and... there! That should do it, now to calibrate the program, plug in the headset, and grab the prototype controller…

 **[** _ **Loading: 74%**_ **]**

Almost done… oh hello there I didn't see you, I was just working on something that wouldn't be surprising to find in this time.

I was working on VR. And yes, I know that Nepgear is a good way on the Nepulus Rift™.

As for myself, I was working on something that wouldn't seem _too_ high tech for this time period, but enough so that it was up to Planeptune's standards.

So for the past few days I have been working on what I call: Bridged Reality®. So, if Neptune can go all egotistical and have Nep over top of everything, then I don't think having my last name in my project's code name, was so hard to ask.

How it works is, like the Valve Vive, uses two cameras to track your movement and the room space, you just need to calibrate it using the controllers packaged with it.

What I was currently working on was a shooting range of sorts, like a VR on the rail shooter.

I has currently getting out the bugs of the controller reload issue fixed. It currently was making the position of the controller when you reload be super specific.

I stopped to take a break when Plutia walked in.

"Hey Pluts." I said, getting passed a Glass of milk.

"You've been working on this a lot lately…" said Plutia.

*Glug Glug Glug* "Ha~ yeah… it's mainly because with the technology we have here is kind off… more advanced than the stuff we had back in my dimension… so I want to see how far I can push VR as a thing in your dimension." I said.

"Anyways, we're meeting at Blanc's place, remember." said Histoire, as she floated in.

"Ah yeah, that's right… give me a minute." I said looking over at the controller.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Lowee Basilicom**

We had arrived at Blanc's basilicom last, we entered the main room.

"You're late." said Blanc.

"It's called being fashionably late. And we have a good reason." I said, pulling out the headset.

"What's that?" asked Noire.

"It's Bryce's secret project, he's been working on it for a while now." said Plutia.

"Can I get some help setting up the camera's first?" I asked, pointing to the Cameras.

 **(After 37 minutes and 34 seconds of setting up and calibration)**

"and we're done!" I said, in the middle of the room was the headset and the controller designed for the VR test I almost finished.

"What is this?" asked Vert in awe.

"I call it Bridged Reality®. It's the next step Into VR. Unlike the Virtual boy…" I said.

"I was going through a phase!" shouted Blanc, her voice drowned out from how many questions Vert was mulling over.

"Want to try it Blanc?" asked Plutia.

"Why me?" asked Blanc.

"It IS your place." I said, gesturing to the headset.

"Alright. Set me up."

After putting on the headset, making sure it was secured and comfortable. I gave her the controller,it was designed after my magnum or if you need an image, an M6 from halo. (The one from the 5th game)

As I blanc started the demo, we took a few steps back.

The instructions told her how it would go through, how if an enemy got to close you could whack em in the face with the grip of the gun, and how you can only take so many hits before you lose.

Needless to say, she was doing well up until the end.

I told them to go play around with it for a bit.

I left the basilicom for a bit and looked around.

I dodged to the left as a small girl with pink hair, pink snow wear and a pink hat with fluffy cat ears on top of that ran by.

I smiled, before walking back to the basilicom.

On my way there, Plutia walked by me.

"Hey, Noble just arrived." Said Plutia.

"Alright, let's go." I said, we were almost there when that same girl ran by us.

However…

"Wah!" me and Plutia exclaimed in surprise, Plutia grabbing my arm.

The girl turned to us before smiling and her eyes turning a strong blue.

And then it all went black.

* * *

 **So, how do you like it? I went back to playing Alpha Sapphire and thought why not?**

 **Also happy 20th anniversary Pokémon.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: Hajimari

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to back.**

 **Because of how long the name is, I am NOT going to be saying that every time I start the authors note.**

 **So to those who wonder what region this will be going on… I was originally going to do Hoenn,** _ **but**_ **I decided Kanto. Mainly because I recently got Blue for the virtual console.**

 **Anyways, onto reveiws.**

 **To Remitted: you ask and you shall receive… Well maybe not the Noble thing as it stands right now.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

'My head… it feels like I was just hit by a fire truck… that had a blastoise on it. What the hell happened..?'

I got up and surveyed my surroundings… a blank green field that didn't stretch too far out surrounded me. In the Distance was a town.

And knowing how Plutia is, if she came with me in the first place, she probably just go back to sleep… or just not wake up.

I stood up and looked around, the entire time feeling like I was being watched.

I brought up my hand to scratch my neck, I took a look at it to see… huh!?

Instead of the normal symbol that appears on my left hand, the Mega Evolution symbol was burned onto the back of my hand.

"That's… new…" I said to myself. I activated my eagle pulse, before getting a reading for Plutia nearby.

When I arrived over top of her… I just couldn't help but smile. It was _so_ adorable!

...I'm scared to think what Iris Heart would look trying that…

As I reached out to poke her awake, I felt a disturbance, so I got into a battle position.

I only had my M6 magnum with hard light bullets on me, so I didn't kill anyone whilst feeling like a badass.

I stood there for a few seconds before that same girl from Lowee walked out of the bushes.

I slowly put away my gun, before getting on my knee.

"So… who are you?" I asked her. She obviously isn't a normal human, so what is she.

She smiled for a second before her shape changed in a flash of light.

I had to cover my eyes to keep from going blind. Plutia woke up from the light.

"...uh...Turn of the lights…" she said, slowly standing up.

When the light dimmed down, in front of us stood… Floated… levitated Mew. That's right, MEW.

"...You have 3 seconds." I said pulling out my m6.

' _Geez, are you always so trigger happy?'_ a young, hyperactive voice rang through both Plutia's head and mine.

"Wah! T-there's a voice in my head…" said Plutia Glomping my arm.

"Only when I'm whisked away from my home dimension by a pink psychic cat." I answer. "Be lucky you brought Plutia along. Or I'd be even more pissed."

' _It was for important reasons!'_ said Mew.

"And those don't happen to be for keeping us here to be played with _forever._ " I asked, the forever part echoing for a bit.

' _No! It's not that. A relieve of mine Arceus, needed someone to help in our time of need.'_ said Mew.

"Speaking of Arceus, how was his last visit with Helix?" I asked.

 **(MEANWHILE!)**

Arceus was sitting in the hall of origin, doing something, when all of a sudden…

" _I feel the sudden urge to pass judgement…"_

 **(Back to the story!)**

"You know what nevermind. So what exactly did you call us for." I asked, Plutia letting go of my arm to go pet the cat.

' _An organization has been using the energy that Mega Evolution uses to create the Ultimate Pokémon. However they have been getting closer and closer to their goal as of late, so to stop them we needed someone who could control Mega Evolution itself.'_ Said Mew.

"In other words… same stuff as always." I summarized.

Mew nodded.

"So… now what?" I asked.

"Bryce, I'm tired… piggyback!" said Plutia.

"Fine…"

After Plutia jumped on my back, me and Mew headed towards the town in the distance.

When we reached the outskirts, Mew transformed back into that girl from before.

I put Plutia down next to her.

"Stay. With. Her. Understand?" I asked.

She nodded.

I walked into town. From the looks of it, it greatly resembled the Anime version of Pallet.

I arrived at what I could only assume was Oak's lab. This calls it. I'm in Kanto.

I knocked on the door, and it creaked open.

"H-hello?" my question echoed throughout the building.

I looked around me, making sure there was no one around before entering.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight app I installed a bit ago.

I walked around the area for a bit until I found a room on the top floor.

On a desk was a letter.

'On vacation be back Tuesday.

Oak'

Uh oh…

I heard the front door creak open. All colour draining from my face.

"F*ck…"

* * *

My meeting with Oak… didn't _really_ go as planned. Mew… it's official, you're a troll.

"So... not only do you find that No one answered the door, but you also decided to go look around the place?" asked Oak, giving me a disapproving look.

"...Yes?"

Oak sighed, before looking at the room.

"At least the pokemon didn't run away this time…" Said Oak. "Who are you?"

"Bryce… Bryce Bridged." I said slowly standing up.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Professor Oak, you study pokemon as a profession." I said.

"And why did you come here?" he asked me.

"...I don't really know. Part of me wanted to get a pokemon, the other part… it's really confused right now." I said.

"Hmm…. Alright then. Bryce, take your pick." he said.

My head shot up. "Huh!?"

"You seem like you'd be a decent trainer, and I see no reason to distrust you. However…" said oak

"Here we go...:" I muttered under my breath.

"I have a favor to ask, if I entrust you s pokemon… you need to help me complete my pokédex." he said.

"...alright, count me in." I said.

"Now then…" he began, pulling out 3 pokéballs. "Who do you chose?"

3 Pokémon were laid out in front of me.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

There was no decision.

"Sir… I think I'll chose Squirtle." I said picking up his Pokéball.

"Good choice." he said,before handing me something that looked _very_ similar to a New 3ds Xl.

"That is your Pokédex, it's the latest model." he said.

"I… I don't know what to say." I said.

"So I need to ask, are you going to give a nickname to your Squirtle?" he asked.

It was cheesy, I know… but I decided to go with… "Hajimari." I said.

"Hajimari?" he asked.

"It means Beginnings." I said. I know, _super_ cheesy.

"Now then, go out into the world of Pokémon!" he said.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So that is chapter 2, with so many questions, what's to come next?**

 **I don't really know, I'm just winging it.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: on the road to Viridian city

...he seemed nice.

I had just obtained Hajimari, my Squirtle from Professor Oak… and he's a good guy.

So as I walked back to Plutia and Mew… I decided to let Hajimari out of it's ball.

The flash of electronic lights and the stream of energy shot out of the ball, and soon Hajimari emerged.

The tiny turtle looked up at me, and by tiny turtle I don't mean like in the pokédex. I mean Hajimari is literally tiny, like… a little bit smaller than my head. And I don't have too big a head.

I picked up the turtle and place him on my head, he just cheered.

When we got back to Plutia and Mew, Plutia picked up the turtle and… kinda squeezed him like one of her Plushies.

" _Hmm…"_ Said Mew looking at Hajimari.

"What is it?" I asked her.

" _He's very young. Like… a good 5 months younger than what Trainers are normally given." she said._

"What's his name?" asked Plutia, playing with the turtle.

"Hajimari, Beginnings in Japanese." I said.

"Ah…"

"So… where to now?" I asked Mew.

" _First you will want to get Hajimari to a good level 7-8. Then we should head to Pewter City."_ said Mew.

"Alright then. Hajimari, you ready for this?" I asked him.

Plutia put the turtle down and he looked at me with a fire in his eyes… no seriously, there was fire in his eyes.

" _... THAT'S not creepy."_ Said Mew.

Hajimari jumped onto my shoulder, and we sprinted off.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Viridian City**

We had arrived in Viridian City, and we also happened to be rushing towards the pokemon center.

Hajimari got a bit more banged up then what I was expecting. He did get to level 7 and learn bubble… but that's not the point.

"We hope to see you again!" Said Nurse Joy, as we walked out of the building.

"So… if we're going to do this, I need more Pokémon." I said. "So… to the pokemart?" I asked.

The others Nodded.

As we walked inside, the cashier looked at us… because that's what they do.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" he asked.

I quickly checked my wallet. unfortunately, I didn't have any poké. (Yes, that is what I am calling it)

Mew walked up to the guy (Still in her human disguise, and pointed to the Pokéballs.

"Those? How many?" asked the Cashier.

I walked up. "Uh… 10." I said.

He nodded before coming back with 11 Pokéballs.

"It's a promotion, buy 10 pokéballs, get a Premier ball free." he said. "That will be 2000 poké."

Mew pulled out the exact amount, before handing it to the cashier. I grabbed the pokéballs and we walked out.

Plutia was playing with Hajimari… again. We started walking towards the exit of the city when in the distance…

"Isn't that…" I began walking over to the structure.

A broken down gym, the 8th to be precise. The doors were locked.

I looked at the window, I bet I can get in that way.

Taking a running start, I jump and blink into the gym.

It's Dark. I pull out my phone and use its flashlight app to illuminate the place.

I open the door for Mew, Hajimari and Plutia, and we look around the place.

After a few minutes of walking, I hear Hajimari calling me.

"What is it Hajimari?" I asked him.

"Squirtle Squirt!" he exclaims, pointing to a pile of rubble.

I get Mew to use a form of telekinesis to lift the rubble up.

Underneath it all, is a Master Ball and… an SD chip?

I pick up both items, and inspect the Ball.

It was empty, it hadn't been used.

If the ball had a good clean… it would probably look good as new. Which probably helps the fact that it wasn't used.

As for the SD card…

I moved the SD card close to the bracelet, the bracelet coming apart like a promethean weapon reloading.

In the center of the bracelet, there was an SD chip, however… it was rusted.

I pulled it out, and put the new one in its place. The Bracelet closing back up.

I felt a Power surge In me, and I turned to Mew and Plutia.

"Let's go…" I said, looking to the right.

" _...yeah.."_

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Viridian Forest.**

Ah the Viridian forest. A place where the bugs hate you and electric mice are the rarest thing imaginable… so like everywhere on earth then.

I was doing some training with Hajimari when something yellow caught my eye.

I turned to see… uh… was Pichu catchable in the Viridian forest?

Standing in front of me was a Pichu, and his eyes was on me and Hajimari's fight with a Weedle.

As the Weedle ran away (somehow still giving Hajimari experience) the Pichu turned to us.

He got into a battle stance. I looked at Hajimari, he shrugged and got into a battle stance as well.

 **(Play Red Blue Yellow battle theme, any kind.)**

The Pichu ran at us, his body enveloping in a field of electricity.

"Hajimari, Dodge it!" I shouted. As said by Barry, the key to winning is to make sure your opponents can't hit you, and that all your attacks hit. I am truly, taking those words to heart.

"Go, tackle!" the command flew out of my mouth, the attack connecting with Pichu. However because the electricity was still there, even if very small, it slightly zapped Hajimari.

I checked Pichu's HP with the Pokédex. Yeah they don't tell you these things normally.

His HP was at a good yellow, thanks to recoil damage.

I pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at Pichu.

It shook a few times before breaking open.

The process of throwing pokéballs continued until all I had left was the Premier ball and the Master Ball.

I prayed as I threw the premier ball, it hit it's target.

...Shck…

...Shck…

...Shck…

...click!...

"YES!" I exclaimed, Hajimari celebrating as well.

I walked over to the Pokéball, and picked it up.

Plutia walked over to us.

"Great job!" she said.

Just then.

" _Plutia, Bryce, we have trouble!"_ said Mew, running over to us.

"What's up?" I asked.

" _They're here."_

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **There you go, and who is this new threat that I have yet to give an official name? Find out next time!**

 **So until then**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: Steam warning

"Scout the area! I don't want one thing not checked!" Shouted one of the goons.

There garb was similar to that of steampunk outfits, most of the males sporting classy outfits with those goggles. As for the females, their outfits were of the same kind, only dresses with an opening at the front for their legs.

Both outfits had a metal shoulderguard on their shoulder, (Men had theirs on the left, and women on the right.) with weird electrical prongs edging out of the guard. A strange looking electricity was traveling through the prongs.

I took a picture of the outfits on my phone. Turning to Mew, I asked a question.

"Who are they?" I asked.

" _That's them. Team Steam…_ " Said Mew.

"How original…" I said sarcastically.

"At least it matches their clothing…" Said Plutia.

I scanned them, one of them stood out. He covered his head with a hood, I barely made out a metal eye cover, which also had tiny metal prongs sticking out. His outfit was fitted with _Gears_ of all things. The electricity that was bouncing off the metal prongs that adorned the shoulder pad and the eye cover was a weird purple colour.

"Oh hello…" I whispered "You seem to be important…"

He was bellowing orders, a grunt ran quickly up to him.

"Sir, we found something!"

The man turned to the grunt.

"Is it…?" He began.

"Not sure sir, but some of our more… ' _Scientific_ ' members are getting giddy." Said the grunt.

The man nodded before following the grunt.

"Let's go after them." I said. Turning to Plutia, I made a 'Be silent' gesture to her.

I blinked up to the trees and followed them. Plutia and Mew close behind me on ground level.

When we arrived, Team Steam were looking at some old… ruins.

"This it?" Asked the boss.

"We believe it to be sir." Said one of the grunts.

"Than mission is complete. Bag it and move, leave no trace we were here." Said the man.

"As you wish." Said one of the grunts.

"Any chance you can make it look like a rattata took what their about to bag and run off with it?" I asked Mew.

Mew just nodded before her eyes turned blue. The members of Team Steam looked at the illusion Mew made, and ran after it.

I quickly jumped down and grabbed what they were looking at.

"What _is_ this thing?" I asked.

" _We can look at it later, for now we need to move!_ " Exclaimed Mew.

Blinking up to the tree, I jumped into the bushes, and along with my companions, ran of to Pewter.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

After checking into the Pokémon Center, and getting a room, we decided it would be best to sleep until morning.

After the quick sleep, we decided to take a closer look at what Team Steam were after.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Mew shrugged. Plutia shook her head.

Hajimari on the other hand, he poked it.

And did I mention how bright it is?

The artifact of sorts opened up, inside was… a fruit of some kind. Along with a arm gauntlet, like a brace of sorts. It had a very… old look to it, like rare Mew card old.

There were symbols that adorned the gauntlet, to me it was illegible.

As for the fruit…

" _Their apricorns…_ " said Mew.

"Apricorns?" asked Plutia.

"There used to make Pokéballs, the really special kind." I said. "Too bad we're in Kanto and not Johto…"

" _Why Johto?_ " asked Mew.

"In the games there was a Pokéball maker by the name of Kurt. He made some of the best ones." I said. "However, I'm not sure if there is anyone like him in Kanto. It was a thing that really only stayed in Gen 2 games and their remakes."

" _I might know a guy…_ "

 **(LINE BREAK)**

I looked over at one of the newspapers that just arrived.

 _Viridian Forest catches ablaze!_

Huh?

 _Reports claim that strange people in steam punk looking outfits started setting charges in the forest around midnight. The local firefighters were quick to douse the flames. Unfortunately, a good quarter of the forest is now burnt ash and bark._

This can't be good…

*creak*

I turned my head to the door, Mew walked in with an old man… if said old man was still able to suplex a Tauros.

"This is…?" I asked.

"Calvin, I was told by an old friend that you needed some help with apricorns?"

"Yeah, take a look." I said,pulling out the fruit.

"Hmm… it's nothing I've ever worked with before… and it's not something that is familiar… tell me, where did you find these?" asked Calvin.

"In there." I said, pointing to the totem.

"Hmm… interesting… I'll see what I can do." Calvin said.

As he went to do his work, I turned to Hajimari. He was currently playing with the Pichu I had caught recently.

I walked up to the mouse and picked him up. I looked at him for a second before a name came to mind.

"Starvolt…" I said.

The Pichu looked at me for a bit, before smiling, electricity ran through his cheeks.

Plutia walked over, in her hands was a letter.

' _Come to me ASAP. They're finished… and I have never seen something this beautiful.' - Calvin._

"So… to see what it is?" I asked Plutia.

She nodded, and I returned Hajimari and Starvolt.

To Calvin!

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Next time!**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time…**

 **DFTBA.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Rock and Roll!

"It's finished!" Shouted Calvin in amazement. "Well… They're finished…"

In front of us were a large amount of pokeballs.

"...There Pokéballs… What's so special about regular Pokéballs?" I asked.

"You don't seem to understand… These Pokéballs are special because of what was used." Said Calvin. "These have been made with a special kind of apricorn. One that cures certain pokemon from… unwanted effects."

"Like what?" Asked Plutia.

Calvin pinched the bridge of his nose. "A few years ago in the region of Orre, Team Shadow… I believe… Was working to create the ultimate shadow Pokémon that couldn't be purified. They accomplished the feat of _making_ the shadow Pokémon using a machine that would artificially close the door to the Pokémon's heart. Of course they never succeeded… But they were close."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Asked Plutia

"Pokémon who were shadow also were more powerful than their normal forms, the only thing that would make the Pokémon in its normal form appealing to them would be that it doesn't level up when it's a shadow." Said Calvin

Calvin looked at the Pokéballs.

"These Pokéballs should automatically open the door to that Pokémon's heart… Then all that's left is the purification process… Speaking off, That gauntlet you're wearing… It allows not only the capture of Shadow Pokémon… It can also act as a purification machine. Whoever built that was ahead of it's time with how advanced the technology is…" Said Calvin.

I looked at the gauntlet. "Well… just another thing to add to the journey." I said picking up the Pokéballs.

"Speaking of… I hear you're challenging the Pewter Gym soon. Good luck." Said Calvin.

"If I ever need you for anything, We will be in touch." I said, shaking his hand.

"Good luck!" He said as we left his house.

As we left Calvin's place of residence, I asked where the Gym was. After a good… 3 or so Unhelpful people and their horrible directions… We finally arrived.

I looked at Plutia, She smiled at me.

"Good luck!" She said.

I turned to the double doors. I breathed out, and opened them. Light shown into the dark room.

Plutia walked over to the bleachers, and I walked over to Brock.

"I see I have a challenger. Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Bring it." I smirked.

We skidded back into our sides of the gym. He grabbed one of the Pokéballs on his belt and threw it.

"Geodude!" He shouted.

The rock Pokémon emerged from the stream of data. He didn't show any form of error.

"Alright then… My turn." I said. "Hajimari, It's showtime!" I shouted.

The Turtle emerged from the data, and looked at the Geodude.

 **(Play Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow Gym leader battle theme remix)**

"Begin!" Shouted the Ref.

"Hajimari, use withdraw!" I shouted.

Defense higher… Now to take out the rock.

"Geodude! Use Tackle!" Shouted Brock.

The Geodude tackled Hajimari, However thanks to the Withdraw it didn't do as much.

"Water gun!" I shouted.

Hajimari unleashed a stream of water from his mouth, Dowsing Geodude.

I looked at the screen. Geodude has one HP left. Great… he knows sturdy.

"Rock throw!" Shouted Brock.

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

Hajimari tucked into his shell and spinned away from the attack before popping out and delivering one last water gun.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Hajimari wins!" Announced the Ref.

"You did good… Go Onix!" Shouted Brock.

And hello Rock snake...thing.

"Rock Tomb!" Shouted Brock.

Hajimari was unable to avoid that one. His HP went into the yellow.

"Water gun!" I shouted.

"Bind!" Brock countered.

Hajimari let out a stream of water… only to get squeezed by Onix's Bind.

"Sh*t… I can't do anything." I said.

Onix squeezed Hajimari. The turtle let out a cry of pain.

"Hajimari!" I exclaimed in worry. "Hang in there."

"Enough! Onix, Rock Tomb!" Commanded Brock.

Rocks flew at Hajimari, he rolled out of the way of most of them.

"Hajimari! Use Water Gun!" I shouted.

The turtle attacked the Onix. His HP went into the red.

"Onix, Use tackle!" Shouted Brock.

Onix's body collided with Hajimari. Hajimari's HP depleted.

"Hajimari is unable to battle! Onix wins!" Shouted the Ref.

"Hajimari!" I shouted. "Come back."

I pulled out Starvolt's Pokéball. I stared at it before looking at the Onix.

"Starvolt! Give em hell!" I shouted.

The Pichu erupted from the ball, electricity sparking off of him.

Brock smirked. "Onix, Rock Tomb!" He shouted.

"Starvolt! Iron Tail!" I shouted.

To anyone wondering… Starvolt had that move upon capture.

Starvolt dodged the attack, before his tail hardened in steel.

"Now!" I exclaimed.

The Pichu swung at the pokémon. Effectively winning us the match.

"Onix is unable to battle! That means the winner is Bryce Bridged!" Exclaimed the Ref.

 **(Stop Music)**

"We did it!" I shouted, Starvolt jumping onto my shoulder.

"Well done!" Congratulated Brock. "As for beating the Pewter City Gym Leader, I award you with the **[BOULDER BADGE]**."

I held the badge in my hand, before placing it in my badge case.

"Thanks." I said.

"You earned it." Said Brock, extending his hand. "I haven't seen so much potential since... Red challenged me."

"Red?" I asked.

"The Champion of Kanto. He disappeared for a while but he's back at the top. And because of this, a whole slue of people are trying to challenge the Elite 4 in order to defeat him…" Said Brock. "You are the only one who, from my point of view, may stand a chance against him. But that remains to be seen."

"Then that's where we'll go. Next stop The Indigo Plateau! However cutting in with detours of the 7 remaining gyms." I said.

* * *

 **With the Boulder Badge under Bryce's belt, what challenges will Bryce and Plutia face next?**

 **Find out… NEXT TIME!  
**

 **So until then**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: A burning Fire

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys sorry about the wait on this one, I've been busy.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Remited: Anime Brock wouldn't survive Iris Heart. Nuff said. And personally I enjoy Kanto, but region wise for how game play goes, Sinnoh. But I enjoy Kanto just as much.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"And to think I joked about this…"

The predicament I was in was… for lack of a better word… laughable.

Me and Plutia (Mew was with Arceus talking about something) had been captured and we're about to be sacrificed to the all mighty 'Lord Helix'...

Twitch Plays Pokémon… I love you and hate you all at once.

"What do we do now?" Asked Plutia.

"No clue… They took my pokeballs, left the empty ones though…" I said.

I looked around, I saw the one in charge lift up a pokeball and release a Omanyte. The followers bowed to the Pokémon whilst my eagle pulse went off, showing the shadowy aura around it.

"Got it…" I said, forcing my way out of the rope and grabbing one of the Pokéballs Calvin made for me.

I launched it at the shadow Pokémon and it started shaking. The worshipers had a shocked expression on their faces.

*CLICK*

I used spacetime to send the Pokéball towards me. As I caught it, the worshipers turned to me.

I smirked and sent out the now cleansed Omanyte. Apparently these balls automatically heal Shadow Pokémon… good to know.

The worshippers stopped as I grabbed my belt with my Pokéballs on it and put it on.

I untied Plutia as me, Plutia and Omanyte left the cavern.

"I don't think I need to think hard about this one." I said.

I returned Helix to his Pokéball and looked around.

"...the author skipped MT. Moon, didn't he?" I asked Myself.

A bright light shined behind us. We turned around to see the reason we're here.

"Mew, what's up?" I asked.

" _First of, Arceus wants to say thanks for dealing with those Helix guys."_ Said Mew

"Eh, they tied us up for sacrifice, I could care less." I said.

" _Anyways, I found out some information about this… Team Steam…_ " said Mew.

"And?" asked Plutia.

" _They have a nearby base of operations, that place also houses a legendary Pokémon… we're just not sure which one._ " said Mew.

"So… how nearby is nearby?" I asked.

" _It isn't in Cerulean… we Believe it to be in Celadon._ "

"That won't be till AFTER surge… alright then. Let's go." I said, resuming our walk towards Cerulean city.

Plutia walked up to me. "Carry me!"

I turned to her. "There's no saying otherwise huh?"

She just nodded.

I put her on my back as we started walking towards the city.

* * *

"Watch it kid!"

"That's my Pokémon!"

"Not for long!"

I quickly gave a sleeping Plutia to Mew and sprinted in the direction of the voices.

"Hey! What's going on!" I asked, running onto the scene.

"Ah, this just keeps getting better!" Said a Team Steam Grunt. "Hand over your Pokémon to!"

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I'm good." Said a kid around my age.

"You need any help with this?" I asked.

"Might as well… he has my Pokémon." Said the kid.

"Alright then, bring it!" I shouted at the grunt.

"Go, Charmander!" Shouted the Grunt.

"Hey, that's mine!" Exclaimed the Kid.

"Hey, you like the Pokéball your Charmander is in?" I asked.

"I don't really mind…" The kid said Slowly.

"Now then…" I said to myself, grabbing a Pokéball. "Helix, let's rock!"

The omanyte emerged, before looking at the charmander.

"Charmander use Ember!" Said the Grunt.

The flames just kinda… did nothing.

"You used the weakest one!" Said the Grunt, angry at the Pokémon.

"Type matchup~" I said, smirking.

"You!" He yelled in anger.

"Helix, use ice beam!" I said.

Omanyte fired a beam of ice, freezing down Charmander.

"Arg!" The Grunt was getting angry.

"My turn." I said, pulling out one of the balls which I have now dubbed as the 'Snag' ball.

I threw it at the Charmander, it sucked him in and clicked shut.

"Yeah!" I said.

"You son of a B-" The grunt was about to say unless Helix didn't shoot him with water.

"Let's go." I said, picking up the Snag ball.

"Yeah…" Said the Kid.

* * *

"I gotta thank you, didn't think I would've gotten back my pokémon if it wasn't for you." Said the Kid.

"No problem, I'm Bryce." I said, introducing myself.

"My name is Fire, good to meet you Bryce." Said Fire.

"You too. So I see you have a badge case. You aiming to take on the elite 4?" I asked.

Fire looked down. "I'm going to take on my Brother…"

"Brother?"

"Red, I'm going to challenge his position as champion." Said Fire.

"Then I guess that makes us rivals." I said. "I'll see you at the Indigo League."

"I'll see you then." Said Fire, walking away.

"*SIGH*... Things just got more interesting." I said to myself.

* * *

 **So Bryce has a rival now.**

 **Will the reveal of this same person being Red's brother change anything?  
**

 **Find out next time whenever I feel like uploading this thing.**

 **So until then**

 **DFTBA**


	7. 7:Obligatory beach episode! (Not Really)

**(Author's Note)**

 **I am so sorry for being late with this chapter… or any for that matter. I kinda had my phone taken away.**

 **Well then… I also felt like writing a chapter of this so I am.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Remited: yes I do know the snag ball is from coliseum. I do have the game. It was also the apricorns that made said snag balls.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer (Haven't done one of these in a while): I do not own Pokémon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. The property is owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

 ***Click***

"Yeah!"

I ran over to the Pokéball that I had thrown at a nearby Spearow.

"Great catch!" said Plutia, who was currently playing with Mew.

' _Next stop on our list for adventure is the cerulean gym right?_ ' Asked Mew.

"First I'd like to go by Bill's cottage, see if anything Plot convenient things happen." I said, tossing the Pokéball in the air.

"You going to name that one as well?" asked Plutia.

"...I got nothing. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe we'll think of something later." said Plutia.

I turned to see Starvolt, Hajimari, and Helix playing around. And then Starvolt accidentally zapped all 3 of them.

…

"Aerial8…" I said.

' _Nice name._ ' said Mew. ' _It really goes well with the fact that he's a bird._ '

"Mew, sarcasm isn't your strongest suit." I said, before putting away Aerial8's Pokéball.

' _I'm working on it!_ '

"Anyways, let's head to Bill's place." I said.

We turned to our left to see his cottage.

"Talk about convenience…" Said Plutia.

* * *

What does the world have against me and making it seem like I'm breaking into someplace?

"So not only did you break into my cottage, you also have the audacity to… do whatever the heck you were doing." said Bill, who wasn't pleased to see that we had broken into cottage. Which I made sure to try to clear up that it was unlocked and we thought he was home.

"Look, at this point, being accused of breaking into places seems like it's going to be a running gag. So can we just introduce ourselves?" I asked.

"*SIGH* I guess…" Said Bill.

"I'm Bryce, that's Plutia. The reason we're here is… well, we're here to see you." I said.

"Me?" Asked Bill.

"We were… told by a Friend to see you. I'm trying to complete the pokédex and I have come to understand you created the PC storage system we use." I said.

"That is true." Said Bill. "So this is what you wanted to see me about?" Asked Bill.

"It is." I said.

"...Can I see your Pokédex?" Asked Bill.

"Sure…" I said, handing him the device.

"This is the real article… Here you go." Said Bill after plugging in the Pokédex and handing it back.

"I just sent you some data on some very rare pokémon." Said Bill.

"Thanks. We have to go now though." I said, Plutia walking over to me.

"Alright then. And… Have you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors?" Asked Plutia.

"Apparently there's a new team out there, there's even a rumor that says their leader was a boss of a crime syndicate beforehand." Said Bill.

"What is with Kanto and having teams try to take over?" I asked.

"Not sure, but hey. Take care of yourself." Said Bill.

"I will, see yah."

Well… that was pleasant.

* * *

Later that day we had arrived at the front of Cerulean Gym. Mew had joined up with us after ditching us when Bill walked in.

" _So, this is it._ " Said Mew. " _I was expecting something… bigger?_ "

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" I said, walking towards the sliding doors.

As I walked in, I felt the impact of the soundwaves from some music.

"You must be Bryce." Said who I only assumed to be Misty. "Brock told me to expect you, so then… Are you ready?"

"Actually I forgot to grab a sh*t ton of Rare candies, I think I left them in the pokémart…" I said, before cracking my neck. "Kidding… Let's do this!"

A referee who really looks like he should be judging a swimming race walked up.

"The battle will be 3 on 3, when someone has no more Pokémon left to battle, they win!" The announcer shouted. "The battle between Misty: The Gym Leader, and the challenger: Bryce Bridged will now begin!"

 **(Play Drowning - Natewantstobattle [Yes I realize it's technically a Zelda song but It works dammit!])**

" **BRING IT!** " I exclaimed, throwing Starvolt's Pokéball into the field.

"Staryu!" Misty shouted, sending out her Pokémon.

"Thundershock!" I shouted, Starvolt sparking off electricity at the staryu.

The pokémon jumped into the water, avoiding the attack...

"NOW!" I shouted,

Starvolt stuck Its tail into the water, letting loose some excess electricity.

After a few seconds, Misty's Staryu just floated to the surface, knocked out.

"Staryu is unable to battle!" Yelled the Ref.

"You did well, GO STARMIE!" Shouted Misty.

The star pokémon didn't even have a second to react as Starvolt destroyed the tree ornament.

"Fine then… Go, Blastoise!" Shouted Misty.

"Wait, WHAT THE FU-"

The impact of a fully powered Hydro pump launched Starvolt across the stadium.

"Starvolt is unable to battle!" Yelled the Ref.

"What the heck was that!?" I yelled, running to my now bruised pokémon.

"I never said there was a level cap." Said Misty smirking.

I got up and unclipped Arial8's pokéball. I threw the ball at Misty's blastoise.

The impact of the ball against the Blastoise sent the pokémon stumbling as Arial8 emerged from the flash of red.

"Quick attack!" I exclaimed.

The spearow quickly rolled out of a punch from it's opponent, before rushing at the giant turtle tank…

And getting quickly caught by both of Blastoise's hands.

"Well… Sh*t…"

Blastoise tossed Arial8 into the air before firing its cannon at the small bird.

"Arial8 is unable to battle!" Shouted the Ref.

"Let me guess, Brock didn't use his Aerodactyl did he?" Asked Misty.

"NO! Why the hell does he even have one of those and better yet, why do you have a freakin blastoise!?" I exclaimed.

"We were given them, the Elite four's new member said that every gym leader gets one super powerful pokemon for use in gym battles." Said Misty. "However, you're still the only one to even get this far, so I'll give you credit on this one."

My left hand started to slowly clench, a snag ball I had left on my belt slowly started to reshape.

"So… are you going to send out your last pokémon or…?" Asked Misty.

I reached for Hajimari's pokéball, however my left hand (Which had been glowing since Arial8 was knocked out) grabbed the now transformed snag ball and threw it into the battle field. It was at that moment that I felt my consciousness zip away from my body.

* * *

"What the hell?"

I looked at my body, it was covered in a cyan flame, strapped to my back was my sword and I also had my armour on, so it looked like a suit of mechanized armour was covered in cyan fire… It looked both bad*ss and scary as sh*t.

"What kind of pokémon is this supposed to be?" I heard Misty ask.

I turned around to see my form just staring into space. My old form's eyes now glowed a cyan colour.

"Whatever… Blastoise, hydro pump!" Shouted Misty.

My instincts kicked into overdrive as I grabbed my sword and outstretched my left hand, a vortex shield catching the attack.

I smirked before blinking under my opponent.

"BLINKING DECAPITATION!" I heard my body yell, I reappeared and used my SP skill.

I skid back a bit before deciding to do something I haven't done in a long time.

" _ **CHAIN ATTACK!**_ " Shouted my body, as chains of hard light kept the blastoise in place.

I split into three and let loose on the pokémon, I reformed back into one and this time, I said the finishing attack.

' _FINISHING TOUCH!'_

My blade tripled in length, before I hacked and slashed at the Blastoise.

I had finished my onslaught and watched as the Blastoise slumped to the ground, knocked out.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Blastoise is unable to battle, that means the winner is Bryce Bridged!" Exclaimed the Ref.

The stadium erupted into cheers, apparently we had drawn a crowd.

I felt myself begin to be sucked into the snag ball, however my consciousness returned to my normal form.

"Congratulations Bryce, As to recognize your win here today I award you with the cascade badge." Said Misty, handing me the badge.

"Bryce!/BRYCE!"

The collective shouts from two familiar voices brought me back to reality.

"Fire?" I asked my now rival.

"I came when I heard you were challenging the gym leader." Said Fire.

"You did great!" Congradulated Plutia.

"T-thanks…." I let out, before falling foreward. I now realized why I stopped doing that attack.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry about me being gone for a bit, I had my phone taken away and I am awaiting the day I get it back.**

 **I also beat my Virtual Console version of Blue with a completely under-leveled team.**

 **Note to self: Lance is a D*CK.**

 **Anyways, until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8: Why is my smartphone so dumb?

**(Author's Note)**

Why hello there my good friends, sorry about the wait on this.

 **Welcome to another chapter of WSINPM?**

 **So… Pokémon GO is now a thing, and that's taking up a bit of my time.**

 **Anyways, onto Reviews!**

 **To StarWolf3000: I took a look at what I think is what you mean… It doesn't really match what I was thinking… but okay I guess. As for the other things you said, I wanted to do something different from my story that would kinda separate it from the other stories are doing (Though a crossover of this kind is different enough…) and Colosseum was one of my favourite Pokémon game so far, and I REALLY liked the idea of the Snag feature.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"This complicates things…" Said a man in a dark room, watching the news.

" _This just in! Apparently, someone beat the Cerulean gym leader! It is said that he used a Pokémon no one has ever seen before!" Said the reporter._

The man stood up, placing his glass of wine on his desk.

His eyes bore holes into his monitor, the image of the kid that had beaten the gym leader being shown.

"...What are you…?"

Light entered the room as the door was opened.

"Sir. We're all set up." Said a man in a orange suit.

The man turned around, placing his hands behind his back.

"Let's see where this goes…"

* * *

"Wow…" Said Plutia, looking out over the port city that was Vermilion.

"This place is huge…" Said Fire.

' _That's what she said!_ ' I heard Mew say telepathically in my head.

"Actually, now that I think about it…" I begin, before turning to Plutia. "We don't have any Port towns near where we are."

"...Does R-18 Island count?" She asked me.

"That… does not." I said.

If you're wondering why Fire is here… after the whole gym thing went down, we decided to team up and travel together.

So as we walked into town I needed to take a stop by a place.

* * *

So after taking a stop by the Pokemon fan club, which I will NOT be saying what transpired in there, I walked out with… a rare candy… welp, better than nothing!

"So, where to from here?" Asked Fire.

"The gym is currently being blocked by that tree over there." I said, pointing to the small bush blocking the tree.

"Hey look!" Said Plutia, pointing to a man walking to the bush.

He sent out a Rattata, who looked very under leveled… someone's using an HM slave…

The Rattata cut down the tree and the man walked into the building.

"There! We can get in there now!" Said Fire.

"Nope!" I responded.

"What! Why?" He asked.

"Because no."

"But-"

Before Fire could give a response, a wailord came out of nowhere and said this.

"The Whale decrees... SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

The wailord then disappeared.

Fire just looked at where the whale was before looking back at the gym, the tree that had been cut down poofed out of existence, before another tree grew where the stump was.

Fire just looked at it in shock.

"...This seems normal." I said, walking towards the dock.

* * *

"So explain this to me like I'm retarded." Said the security guard in front of the S.S. Anne.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"You 3 want to get on the S.S. Anne, and none of you have ANY ID or you know… a ticket to get on the FREAKING BOAT!" Shouted the Guard.

"...Does this mean you're letting us on?" I asked.

The Guard gave me a look.

* * *

"And we're here!" I said, looking at the interior.

"We literally just broke into a cruise liner!" Said Fire.

"Eh, details." I said, shrugging.

"How did we even get on this thing!?" Asked Fire.

"Through the magic of **(LINE BREAK)** s!" I said.

"I don't feel to good…" Said Plutia, looking nauseous.

' _I'm not sure if it was the transition that did this… or if it's the seasickness…_ '

'She can deal with open wind turbulence whilst flying, I'm sure it's just the Line Break…'

"Can I also ask why there's a little girl wearing a pink parka?" Asked Fire.

"Oh… That's our friend… Spurdu…"

"...Spurdu?" Deadpanned Fire.

"Yes…" I said, my eyes shifting to the side.

' _I don't like that name…_ '

'It's the best you're getting.' I told Me-Sperdu.

' _Oh don't you start this sh*t!_ '

'Okay fine…" I told Mew.

"She's mute so you'll have to excuse her if she isn't… talkative." I said.

"That's fine." Said Fire. "But can I ask what's with the parka? And the pink scarf that's covering her mouth… and the fact that the parka has cat ears?"

"No!" I said, cheerfully.

* * *

So after navigating our way through the boat we found ourselves at the Captain's chambers.

"...So now what?" Asked Fire.

"...Imma knock." I said.

"That is a terrible idea." Said Fire.

"Too bad cause I'm doing it!" I said, before running up to the door and kicking it in.

"I thought you were knocking!" Exclaimed Fire. "What have you done!?"

"I won." I said, turning my head around and looking at Fire.

"He's not here…" Said Plutia.

Mew walked over to the captain's desk, she seemed to be looking for something.

"Hm…" Fire was looking at a model of the S.S. Anne, Plutia was crashing on the bed, and I was trying to connect to the GO servers.

"I don't understand… why this smartphone is so dumb…" I said to myself. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SERVERS ARE DOWN!"

I was greeted with a screen of a bunch of Pokemon and the words along the line of: 'The servers are down' greeted me.

I felt a tug on my coat, I looked at Mew to see her handing me a cd case.

I looked at it, the words CUT hastily written on it in marker.

"Hey guys! Sperdu found what we were looking for!" I said, walking over to them, Mew still pissed about the name thing.

"What was it?" Asked Fire.

"This." I said, holding up the HM.

"Good, let's get out of here… this doesn't feel right." Said Fire.

"Everyone clench your buts!" I said.

* * *

We walked up to the tree to see it had been cut down for us.

"...Well that's convenient." I said.

"Was all that _really_ necessary?" Asked Fire.

"NOPE!" I said, popping the P.

"*SIGH* Let's just have you do the battle…" Said Fire.

We walked pass the tree before the sounds of the S.S. Anne leaving were heard.

And then this was heard.

"WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO MY DOOR AND WHERE IS MY HM!?"

"...Let's go..." I said, turning away from the boat.

We entered the building the darkness was what greeted us... unless you count THIS guy...

"Why hello there Bryce… I've been expecting you!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hurray!**

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of WSINPM, I had fun working on it, see if you can catch the Abridging references in here.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for reading this, you can leave a review if you want, it helps me improve my writing, and until next time…**

 **Alt+F4**


	9. Chapter 9: THUNDERSTRUCK!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here. Welcome to another chapter of WSINPM!**

 **Sorry about the wait on this one, I had a small roadblock to climb over.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"...It's dark…"

"Yeah… It is."

"...Hello?"

I quickly moved my arms in front of my face, as we were bombarded by lights. I slowly moved my arms down, as my eyes adjusted.

In front of us were tall garbage cans, there tops opened up. At the back of the room, a wall of electricity blocked our path. Fire walked over to one of the garbage cans, peering into it.

"...It's just a pile of trash." Said Fire, walking back to me.

"Yo! Champ in the making!" I turned my head to see obligatory gym guy.

"Obligatory Gym Guy!" I said, running up to him.

"LT. Surge has a nickname." Said Obligatory Gym Guy. "People refer to him as the Lightning American!"

I nodded soaking up all this knowledge that I would totally need, and wouldn't feel was a waste of my time listening to.

"He's an expert on Electric Type Pokémon. Bird/Water-type Pokémon match poorly with against the electric type. Beware of Paralysis, too." Said Obligatory Gym Guy. "LT. Surge is very cautious. He's locked himself in, so it won't be easy getting to him."

"Thanks Obligatory Gym Guy!" I said, walking away.

' _Was that REALLY necessary?'_ Asked Mew.

"YES." I said, with conviction.

"Okay, so it seems we need to search through these trash cans." said Fire. "I found a switch in one. You see that electric gate?" The camera zoomed towards it. "That will deactivate after we flip another switch."

"Okay… So where is the next switch?" I asked, as Hajimari got better footing on my shoulder.

Plutia walked towards another garbage can, on the other side of the room from where we found the switch. She looked inside it, before looking at us.

"It's a bunch of Garbage." Said Plutia.

The moment she said those words, the electric fence reactivated, as Fire just hanged his shoulders.

"We're going to be at this for a while." he said, sighing.

 **(Later)**

"I found one!" Plutia shouted.

"What?" I asked, as my head came out of a garbage can full of garbage.

 ***BUZZ***

"Oh god dammit!" shouted Fire.

 **(Let's try that again…)**

"...F*CK IT! I give up!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

' _...You DO realize I could've just cut the power leading to the gate right?'_ Asked Mew, as she stood beside me in her human disguise.

"...Just… just do it…" I said, hanging my head down.

The lights flickered, before shutting off… and turned on again. The electrical gate turned off, as LT. Surge opened his eyes and walked towards us.

"Hey kids! What do you think you're doing here?" Asked Surge, as he looked us over.

"I'm here for a badge. I was told you would give me one." I said.

"You?" Surge asked, before smirking. "You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power!"

"We'll see about that." I said, before the sound of mechanical parts moving brought me out of the conversation.

The area I was standing on raised up, while Plutia, Mew (In her Spurdu disguise) and Fire were directed to some bleachers.

The area filled with trash cans lowered as a battle arena raised up, as the flooring I was standing on moved to one side of the arena, as Surge also was moved to the opposite side of the arena.

"I tell you, kid," Surge began. "Electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis!"

Surge grabbed a Pokéball from his belt, tossing it into the air and catching it. "The same as I'll do to you!"

"Well alright then…" I said, running a hand through my hand, before grabbing Helix's Pokéball. "Go ahead and try."

A referee walked up to his section of the arena, as he looked at both me and Surge, before pulling out a flag.

"The battle will be 3 on 3, when your opponent has no more Pokémon left to battle, you win!" The announcer shouted. "The battle between Lt. Surge: The Gym Leader, and the challenger: Bryce Bridged will now begin!"

"Let's do this, Helix!" I shouted, throwing his Pokéball into the field, as the omanyte was sent out and the ball flew back into my hand.

"Heh…" Surge laughed, before sending out a magnemite. "Go Magnemite!"

"...Begin!" Said the Ref, waving the flag.

"Helix, use Rollout!" I shouted, as Omanyte impacted with the Magnemite, instantly taking the electric type out.

"Hmm… Interesting." Said Surge, as he withdrew Magnemite. "Go Raichu!"

The Electric Mouse landed out in front of Surge, as they looked at Helix.

"Raichu, use a thunderbolt!" Said Surge.

Raichu's cheeks sparked, as it unleashed a bolt of lightning towards Helix.

"Helix! Move out of the way!" I shouted.

However, since Helix was locked into Rollout, I couldn't give him any commands, leaving him open to the attack.

My eyes snapped to the big screen, as I watched Helix's HP drain to 0.

I withdrew Helix, looking at his Pokéball. "...You did good. Take a rest." I said, putting his pokéball away and grabbing Starvolt's Pokéball.

"Starvolt! Let's do this!" I shouted, as the Pichu emerged from the Pokéball.

"A pichu, huh?" Surge commented. "A tiny pokémon like that won't be able to deal with Raichu."

"We'll see about that." I said. "Starvolt! Double Team!"

Starvolt nodded, before splitting into 2 and then 3 and then 7 and finally 10.

"This is going to be annoying…" Said Surge. "Raichu, another Thunderbolt!"

His Raichu launched off another bolt of electricity, as their attack hit one of the fakes.

"Starvolt, Double Team!" I shouted, as the number doubled, and then Tripled.

"Is this your plan?" Asked Surge. "No matter. Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Raichu launched another attack at another fake, as the fake faded, I smirked.

"Starvolt, use quick attack!" I shouted, as the multiple Pichu's started running around Raichu.

"Rai-!" Raichu started spinning around, trying to keep his attention on the clones, as they all ran at him as Starvolt attacked his back.

Raichu fell forward, before getting up and looking at Starvolt.

"Raichu, hit 'em with 'nother thunderbolt!" Shouted Surge.

Raichu complied, grabbing onto Starvolt, and letting the electricty shock Starvolt.

"Starvolt!" I exclaimed, as the Pichu in question flew towards me, before he stood up, electricity coursing over his body.

"W-why didn't that do anything!?" Surge asked, as Starvolt stood up fine.

"Starvolt has Lightning Rod as an ability (Pichu can have this ability, look it up)." I said, as the electricity seemed to intensify around Starvolt. "Did I also mention that he's unskilled at storing electric power. So any kind of shock causes it to discharge energy spontaneously."

I raised my left hand. "With that said… Starvolt, VOLT TACKLE!"

The electricity around Starvolt intensified even more, as the Pichu ran at Raichu, impacting the Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Take that!" I shouted, as Starvolt ran up to me.

"Hmm… it seems I'll have to use him then." Said Surge, as he pulled out a master ball.

"Oh please no…" I said to myself.

"Go Zapdos!" Shouted Lt. Surge, as he unleashed Zapdos, electricity running along the bird's wings.

'...Mew… Is this one of the captured Legendaries?' I thought, hoping she was listening to my thoughts.

' _...It is.' Said Mew, her voice echoing in my head. '...Oh no…'_

'Mew…?' I asked, activating Eagle Pulse, seeing a Black aura around the Zapdos. '...Oh...Cr*p…'

"...I'm not the only one seeing the black aura around the bird am I?" I heard Fire ask.

"What!?" I asked, as I looked at Fire, my eagle pulse deactivating.

I looked back at the Zapdos, seeing the aura around him. I didn't have eagle pulse active so… That doesn't look good.

"What's happening!?" Asked Lt. Surge, as he looked at the legendary bird in front of him.

 **(Play Paralyzer - Finger Eleven)**

The yellow colour of the Zapdos changed to a black colour, yellow stripes in the shape of lightning bolts appeared on the bird's body.

The Master Ball in Lt. Surge's exploded, as he looked at his now empty hand before looking up, seeing the Bird glaring at him.

"...Uh Lt. Surge…? You suffering from PTSD right now man? ...Hello?" I asked, as the Zapdos released a torrent of Electricity his way, launching Lt. Surge into a wall.

"Well I guess you could say…" I threw on a pair of black sunglasses. "He was thunderstruck."

 _ **YEEEEEAAAAAH!**_

The bird just turned to me and screeched, as I slowly pulled my sunglasses off my face. "...My Christ…"

Zapdos seemed to glare at me, before launching a volley of electricity at me.

"...Aw sh*t!" I shouted, moving my hands in front of my face, as the lightning approached me.

"Pich-aah!" I opened my eyes to see Starvolt diving in front of the current, as he was impacted by the electricity and hit the ground spasming.

"Starvolt!" I Exclaimed, as I ran towards him, as his body sparked as excess electricity rolled off his form. I pulled out his Pokéball, returning him to it.

I pulled out Hajimair's pokéball, sending the turtle out. "Okay… Hajimari… I think we're f*cked." I said, pulling out one of the snagballs. "So basically, we need to capture this big bird and purify it… without dying. You think you got it?"

"Squirtle!" Hajimari responded, turning to me and nodding.

"...Alright… Break!" I shouted, jumping to the side to avoid a bolt of lighting.

Hajimair's starts blasting torrents of water at the bird, it doesn't seem to be doing anything, other than making Zapdos' feathers wet.

"Bryce! Let me help!" Said Fire.

"Fire?" I asked, before quickly tackling him out of the way of an attack. "Alright… we just need to weaken it… any ideas?" I asked.

He nodded, before pulling out a Pokéball and sending out a Sandshrew.

"...That'll work." I said, before jumping back to avoid another strike. "Hey! I was in the middle, of a conversation!"

 _ ***SREEEECH!***_

"WELL LOOK AT ALL THE F*CKS I GIVE!" I shouted at the bird, before being tackled by Fire. A bolt of electricity landing where I just was.

"Thanks for the save." I said, standing up.

"In return, you can buy me lunch." said Fire.

I turn to him. "If we make it out of this Alive, I'm buying the whole god damn restaurant."

He raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"...Please don't hold me to that." I said.

"We'll see." He responded, before firing a command to Sandshrew. "Sandshrew, use rollout!"

The Sandshrew tucked itself into a ball, before chunks of rocks materialized around him, as he rolled into Zapdos, crashing into the legendary bird.

Hajimari kept firing off streams of water, as I started to see Zapdos drooping its wings.

The legendary bird seemed to stop caring for us, as it Broke the ceiling, rubble falling onto the ground.

"...Oh god dammit…" I said, running out of the way of the attacks. "I got you!" I shouted, grabbing onto Hajimari, as we ran away from the debris.

"Mew, get Plutia and the others out of here!" I shouted, seeing as Surge was passed out, and the Ref and obligatory gym guy had run already.

"Wait, what!?" Fire asked, as I wondered if he was surprised to what I just said, or why I asked Mew for help.

Mew nodded, as they disappeared in a flash. I slid with Hajimari, as we exited the building, rubble crashing down where we just were.

I stood up, as did Hajimari, as we turned to see Zapdos, who seemed to be having a hard time flying away, since it's wings seemed to be a lot heavier than expected.

"...Good job Hajimari." I said, as he smiled at his handy work in response.

Zapdos turned its head to us, as we felt a sense of 'Oh cr*p…'.

The electric bird let loose a torrent of Electricity, knocking me onto my back, and directly hitting Hajimari.

"Hajimari!" I shouted, running over to the turtle, as he was struggling to pull himself up. "Stay down, you can't do anymore."

He just continued, as a white glow started to surround him.

"Hajimari…?" I asked, as he was enveloped by this light, as I was forced to cover my eyes, before looking to see him, evolved, as a wartortle.

"War!" shouted Hajimari, glaring at Zapdos, before placing my discarded glasses onto his own face, pointing at the giant bird.

"...Let's do this." I said, backing up a bit. "Hajimari…! USE BITE!" I shouted, looking at my Pokedex, seeing some new moves that were added.

The turtle jumped and bit down, _HARD_. The screeching from Zapdos was loud, as Wartortle landed, as he quickly used Protect, as a bolt of electricity harmlessly bounce off of the shield in front of him.

"Nice…" I said, gauging his HP. "Alright, use rapid spin!"

Hajimari tucked into his shell, spinning around, before flying at Zapdos, as the bird sent a wave of electricity at Hajimari. The spinning of his shell didn't stop, as the electricity landed on the water pokemon, he just seemed to trudge through it, impacting the bird.

"Got yah!" I shouted, throwing the snag ball at Zapdos, as it opened up, a purple hand made of energy gripping the bird before bringing it into the Snag Ball, as we watched it shake… and shake… before clicking shut.

 **(Stop Music)**

"YEAH!" I shouted, snapping my fingers. I ran up to the ball, picking it up, before realizing that Hajimari was still here.

I walked up to the now Wartortle Hajimari, before fistbumping the turtle.

"...Now then, onto healing this guy…" I said, looking at the Snag Ball in my hand. "...And I just remembered these Snag Balls do that automatically…"

However, as I looked at the ball, there was still a dark aura around it.

"...Hmm…" I looked at it thoughtfully, before the gauntlet on my left arm popped out a section at the front. "...That works."

I placed Zapdos' Pokéball onto the new section, as a status screen popped up on the gauntlet's display. As this status bar looking thing drained down until it was empty. The dark aura emanating from the Snag Ball dissipated soon after. I pulled the Snag Ball off the Gauntlet, as it quickly closed back up.

"Bryce!" I turned to see Plutia, Mew and Fire (Who looked slightly… out of it) running towards me.

"Hey guys! ...Fire? What's up?" I asked, looking at him.

"So Spurdu… is Mew…" He said, before I realized that Mew was in her normal form.

"...Well… Kinda yeah." I said. "Also, here you go." I handed Mew Zapdos' Pokéball.

' _Thanks'_ She said.

"And you two… are from a different dimension?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Plutia.

"...Okay. I think I get it now." Said Fire.

"Alright then." I said, before turning to Mew. "So- Mew, why are you glowing."

Mew looked at us, before her eyes flashed blue and our environment changed to that of clouds and golden pillars.

" _Hello child. I am Arceus… Welcome to the Hall of Origin."_ Said the Godlike being in front of us.

"...Holy sh*t." Was the first words out of my mouth.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So, that was another chapter, sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave a review, it helps me better the story, and, until next time, which hopefully will be quicker (It won't, because this story is going on Hiatus for a bit), but until then…**

 **ALT+F4**


End file.
